The Evolution of Evil
The Evolution of Evil 'is the 82th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Ben has to deal with a complete new group of villains, sent to him from the far future. Old enemies and new foes alike but with the horrifying new twist, they have evolved and ready to rewrite history! Plot 'Are you almost ready, Cynox? I have no idea how much longer Doomsday will be able to keep him busy. And I'm getting bored, I want to go!' A humanoid alien, looking similar to Shiwosapien but with a red headmask and two pair of blue wings, looked irritated by the lack of progress. A white ape alien placed his hand on his shoulder. 'Keep it together, Beel Ze. The Doc almost ready, isn't he?' He looked at the evolved Arachnachimp who nodded. 'I'm now sending you back to 2015. Are you ready?' 'We were born to do this, doc! Let's do this!' The ape alien joined his team mates, of which most were covered by shadow. As a purple light engulfed them, Doomsday was thrown through the hall by Graviton, knocking him unconscious. 'Cynox, long time no see.' Seth turns into Diamondhead and fires at the machine as Cynox tries to run to it. But as he destroys the machine, Cynox starts to laugh. 'What's so funny?' 'You are way too late, Seth. You and your family are doomed!' 'Andrios, what an unexpected surprise? How's business?' Ben as Ultimate Humungousaur laughed as he holds Andrios Hi under shot in a hangar of Bellwood. But the android wasn't impressed by this and aimed his guns himself: 'Well, since someone is messing with my recent shipments on this planet, I had to ensure my assets.' He opened fire on Ben who jumps aside before opening fire himself: 'If you were selling your toys to Psychoboss, it would be better for business too...' 'Nonsense, he pays good money!' Andrios who had taken cover behind some boxes, jumps over them and attacks Ben but he hit him resulting in the disarming the android. But Andrios isn't out of ideas, and hit Ben with his fists until he grabbed his fists trying to push Andrios down. 'Where are your little friends, by the way!' 'Blowing up your stuff.' Ben said slyly, and shortly after an explosion was heard, proving his point. Enraged, Andrios pushed him away, and made a run for his guns but Ben was quicker and grabbed his leg and threw him through the shutter of the hangar. As he recovered, Gwen fired a magic bolt at him blasting him back, and she and Kevin joined him, holding Andrios Hi, once more. 'You might have beaten me, but one day it will you who will fall and that day is drawn soon!' But before they can apprehend him, he vanished in thin air, teleported by the Weaponmasters of Techadon. And in his place, a spacial rift opened as group of aliens step out of the portal: A cobra alien and giant bipedal elephant, followed a winged Shiwosapien and an evolved Necrofriggian. A mysterious voice stated: 'And that day is today! This is your end, Ben Tennyson!' Of you and your lineage!' A white ape alien appear in their midst, carrying an iron staff as a weapon.' 'I have had a long day, guys and I have no idea who any of you clowns are, so can we do this another time!' 'I'm afraid not. But as for who we are? My associates are,' he pointed at the winged Shiwosapien, 'Beel Ze Jr. and Arcticera (the evolved Necrofriggians), Trumbipulor (the elephant alien but he looks nothing like the original Trumbipulor, Ssserpent as for me, I'm Gokuw!' 'What happened to you!' 'We evolved Ben! We are the EVO group!' 'Well, EVO it is... Brings back memories of Rex... Wonders how he is doing...' But although Ben and the gang eagerly engage in battle, they quickly learn that they are outmatched by the evolved group. Trumbipulor is now able to go toe-to-toe with Ultimate Humungousaur, able to hold him still while draining energy from Ben with his trunk. Ssserpent has gained a complete immunity against Mana, able to withstand a blast powerful enough to bring down a To'Kustar. After laughing it up, he got help of an airborne Beel Ze Jr, who opens a portal behind Gwen and Ssserpent before blasting Gwen with a laser beam from his third eye. As Gwen stumbled back, able to withstand most of the damage with a shield Ssserpent appeared behind her, constricting her and biting her in the neck, nullifying her as a threat. Kevin, having absorbed the pavement, attacked him by hitting him the face, almost knocking him out cold but before he dealt the finishing blow, a metal staff appeared from nowhere, hitting him in the chest and breaking away his stone armour. Gokuw is almost invisible and kicked Kevin in the chest, away from his friend. Ben, drained of a great amount of energy is able to push off the vampiric elephant, wrestle him against the ground and smash his face in the concrete with his foot before opening fire on Gokuw who disappeared but the rockets hit Ssserpent full in the face, knocking him out. He fires at Beel Ze Jr. but only managed to damage its portal gun before a laser beam him in the face, making him stumble back. Kevin who was knocked back by Gokuw was now grabbed by the back of his head by Beel Ze, raised in the sky and thrown to the ground, hurting the Osmosian-hybrid badly. 'You'll need something ice for those bruises!' Arcticera taunted before freezing him solid as he tries to crawl out the crater he made. The stone armour kept him alive an conscious however. 'Ice puns?' Really?' Beel Ze Jr. said but before this would result in bickering, they were called to order by Gokuw who commanded a final assault on Ben who has turned into NinjAvian. Although, Ssserpent was beaten and he has best reflexes possible, the odds weren't really in his favour. Gokuw's fur made him hard to see in the light, making it harder to dodge his moves and he dealt with some blows, tiring him further out. Beel Ze fired a laser beam from his eye, hitting Ben full in the face and knocking him over. Beel Ze fired a second time, but was unsuccessful but had to narrowly evade the reflection of his own attack when Ben turned into Reflextion. This victory however was short lived however when Trumpibulor came up from behind and grabbed the mirror alien and threw him against a wall. Ben prevent his own destruction by turning into Fasttrack, recovering in midair but not quick enough to see how Arcticera was doing a dive bomb on him, causing him to crash in the ground, face first, turning him into his human form. Gokuw stood next to Ben, looked down on him and poked him with his stick before congratulating his teammates as they have succeed and killed the young hero! Ben had a strange dream, seeing a destroyed city around him. In the middle of it all, stood a huge hulking beast but he had a hard time to see much detail on the creature, like it was covered in shadows, making it impossible to see it face. But the feeling of utter despair was undeniable as like the world was dying. He couldn't shake off the feeling that the beast was the source of this desperation, that this creature would bring forth the apocalypse. The beast was quickly engulfed by a dark figure, something that almost looked like a iron maiden, closing around the beast. It's three heads looked at him and saying that it wasn't his time... He woke up on a field bed and jumped up, only to be welcomed by Cretox telling him that he in fact died but he was able to revive him with first aid and electroshocks. Gwen and Kevin were still out cold but should recover soon. Ben immediately asked where they were and what had happened. 'We are in Hong Kong, I had some prominent business here for the Plumbers and based on what I have learned about Gokuw's ultimate form, it looked like a good idea to bring you three here too. That, and the fact it is easier to look after you, this way without interrupting my work here.' 'What is your work... Never mind that, how are we going to beat this 'EVO group', they beat me like I was a rank amateur!' 'Well, as a starter, every evolution also has it weaknesses. Gokuw for example needs much light to be invisible, that's why we are in Hong Kong...' 'And why is that?' 'It is night in Hong Kong now, and Gokuw is only a bit stronger that before...' 'And the rest of the group?' 'Ssserpent is still as weak as ever, knock him out. For Arcticera, I have some equipment, on the other two I still have to work. But you better be going now. It will be soon before they realize that you have survived!' His words weren't cold yet or they heard an explosion outside. As Ben ran outside, having turned into Water Hazard to look what is going on, he was greeted again by the group but this time they had a new member. Gokuw was standing on an evolved Null Void Guardian. 'Ready for more!' 'Sure!' Ben said braver than he felt but kept thinking: find their weakness, find their weakness... He is quickly attacked by Trumpibulor who tries to ram him and Arcticera who uses his ice flames but he evaded the attack, leaving a trail of water behind that freezes by the attack of the Necrofriggian and make Trumpibulor slip and crash in the ground. This small victory gave him the boost he needed and when Ssserpent burst from a building behind him, constricting him, he was ready and quickly turned into Four Arms, freeing himself quickly from his grip before knocking him against the pavement. He is left no rest as an array of laser beams is fired at him by Beel Ze Jr. He got support fire by Arcticera who tries to freeze Ben. Trying to find a way to stop Beel Ze Jr. from firing at him, as well as Trumpibulor continued grabbing attacksn Ben got help from Cretox who came to battle with a large bazooka. A strong laser was fired from the barrel and hit the Arcticera in the chest, althought the later when intangible. 'Ectonuritian disrupter,' Cretox explained as the alien crashed down on an unconscious Ssserpent 'but it is also works on Necrofriggians, evolved or not.' 'Look out!' Ben pushed Cretox out the way of yet another laser beam before turned into Chromastone. 'Hit me with your best shot!' 'Beel, don't!' Gokuw tried to warn him but it was too late. He fired with his laser eye and hit Ben full in the chest who smiled at fired back, aiming for the third eye. Hitting him right in that spot knocked him out immediately and he crashed down on his fallen teammates. Cretox ran back inside. Ben could blame him, he was no match for Trumpibulor and Gokuw was unreachable. But moments later, Cretox revealed what he really was up to, by jumping from the building on the evolved Null Void Guardian knocking him of the beast as he ordered it to attack Ben with a sonic attack. It accidently hit Trumpibulor, who is momentarily stunned by the attack, grabbing his ears. Cretox is able to master the beast and attack Trumpibulor with it as Ben engaged in battle with Gokuw. At first he fights as NinjAvian, wanting a rematch, Gokuw was still a more than capable warrior, even without his invisibility. With a swift swing from over his head, Gokuw tried to knock his opponent out but Ben grabs the staff, holding him off 'You cannot win against me, boy! Not against a higher evolutionary!' 'Yeah? Those evolutions has their weaknesses too, you know! In your case, your intellect I think. Did no one ever told you that metal conducts electricity?' Ben quickly turned into Benvicktor and electrocute the ape before tossing him by the rest of his fallen teammates. Trumpibulor had meanwhile taken care of the evolved Null Void Guardian, draining his energy now. But with his weakness exposed earlier, Ben turned into Ultimate Echo Echo, trapping him in a sonic cage, eliminating the final threat. 'Great job! Ben, truly outstanding work,' Cretox complimented him but quickly gains support on this, when a second time portal opens and Seth and Paradox appeared. 'Professor Paradox, long time no see! Where were you?! I could have used your help after the NN10 crisis!' 'I'm sorry Ben but due to the nature of the incident, I was unable to travel to the period between Eon's return and approx. a few months ago... I was also unable to travel to the days you spent the past...' 'Really? You are a time lord... You...' 'I still have to obey certain rules, Ben. And now I'll have to return this bunch of criminals back to their time, great job anyway.' 'Yeah, I only hoped that you left some for me too!' Seth said and they all laughed it up. Aliens Used *Benvicktor BenVictor.jpg|'Benvicktor Chromastone Ultimate Insanity character.png|'Chromastone' Four Arms Heroes United.png|'Four Arms' NinjAvian.png|'NinjAvian' Reflextion.png|'Reflextion' Ultimate EchoEcho2.png|'Ultimate Echo Echo' UltimateHumongousaur3.png|'Ultimate Humungousaur' J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensWaterHazard.png|'Water Hazard' *Chromastone *Fasttrack *Four Arms *NinjAvian *Reflextion *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Humungousaur *Water Hazard Characters *Ben *Cretox *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Andrios Hi HiAndromon b.jpg|'Andrios Hi' Ultimate Arcticera.png|'Arcticera' Beel Ze Jr.jpg|'Beel Ze Jr.' Cynox.png|'Cynox' Ultimate Gokuw.jpg|'Gokuw' Ultimate Null Void Guardian.jpg|'Null Void Guardian' Ultimate Ssserpent.png|Ssserpent Ultimate Trumpibulor.PNG|'Trumbipulor' *EVO Group **Arcticera (Ultimate form) (First Appearance) **Beel Ze Jr. (Ultimate form)(First Appearance) **Cynox (Creator) **Gokuw (First Appearance of Ultimate form) **Null Void Guardian (First Appearance of Ultimated form) **Ssserpent (First Appearance of Ultimate form) **Trumpibulor (First Appearance of Ultimate form) Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance Category:Episodes